utica_rallycrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Roush
Scott Roush is a driver in the Utica Rallycross Series. He currently drives the #18 for Evans Engineering Inc. |} Pre-URCS Roush was born on December 17th and early on in his life he became attached to racing while watching it on TV with his dad. Roush started out in Late Models (Pavement) and soon realized that the Road was not meant for him as he moved up the ranks, so he hopped over to Dirt Late mods and Sprint cars. When he became old enough to race a race in URCS he knew which event he wanted to do. Dead Man's Curve. He bought Cittadino's Rally Car from his team Cittadino/ED Motorsports, brought it to Bill Patriot's attention and well, the rest is history since Bill Patriot was a race car tuner. URCS S4 Roush attempted the Dead Man's Curve event and finished 10th after making the field while driving for Bill Patriot's own Patriot Rally Team. This would lead way to an offer from a big name in the URCS field. In between seasons, Roush would do multiple things such as Stadium Truck racing and such so that he could keep his skills on dirt racing rather fresh. He did do some paved oval racing, though it was on a local level rather than on a national level. URCS S5 Scott Roush was signed to the Evans Engineering Inc.'s number 18 for season 5 after making a top 10 in his debut in Season 4's Dead Man's Curve event. The offer was made by Matt Evans to drive for Matt and his father Neal Evans. The season was off to a slow start for Roush, starting the year with a last place finish while fellow rookie Alexander Rowe would take the first win in Yuma. Roush said that he still had faith in his team, and more than likely EEI was just having a hard time getting used to a second car. Roush would back up his statement by quickly recovering the very next race, he did this by finishing 8th the very next race in Elk Horn Pike by beating out fellow rookie William Brock. The 3rd round of hill climb La Fortuna would be very kind to the driver of the #18, giving him a career best 2nd place, only losing to Captain Clutch himself. Meijendel would not be as kind to Roush, giving him a 14th place finish. Roush immediately rebounded from the 14th place finish in Mejindal, at Budva, with a 3rd place finish, losing to Sean Angel and once again to Ray Davis. Sarh was a 'meh' race for Roush, giving him a 7th. Roush would improve 2 positions the next race at Dubai, finishing 5th behind Ray Davis again. Tel Aviv was not too kind to Roush though, as he slid four positions and finished 9th, behind who other than Ray Davis for the 4th time in the season. Hong Kong would be another brutal race to Roush, placing him in P11. Roush was 4th in points heading into Dead Man's Curve, and in the Dead Man's Curve Qualifier, placed 12th. Roush did not disappoint though, as he beat out fellow rookie Alexander Rowe at Dead Man's Curve by one entire second, and setting a new lap record of a 2:34.264 to clinch his first ever win in URCS competition. This win would push Roush to finish P2 in his rookie season. Roush did make a few friends throughout the paddock during the season, such as Chris Dodd, Cody Smart, and Eugene Demax. Category:Drivers